The 100 Oneshot Extravaganza
by Rift-Raft
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin! Genre ranges from comedy to horror. Newest: 92. Innocence-the world is ending.
1. List of Themes

**So, I've decided to do a 100-theme challenge for How to Train Your Dragon! Mostly to get plot bunnies and stress out of the way. **

**I will update this chapter regularly to show which ones I've done and what chapter they are.**

1. Introduction  
2. Complicated  
3. Making History  
4. Rivalry - **Chapter 3**  
5. Unbreakable  
6. Obsession  
7. Eternity  
8. Gateway  
9. Death  
10. Opportunities  
11. 33%  
12. Dead Wrong  
13. Running Away  
14. Judgement  
15. Seeking Solstice  
16. Excuses  
17. Vengeance  
18. Love  
19. Tears  
20. My Inspiration  
21. Never Again  
22. Online  
23. Failure  
24. Rebirth  
25. Breaking Away  
26. Forever and a day  
27. Lost and Found  
28. Light  
29. Dark  
30. Faith  
31. Colours  
32. Exploration  
33. Seeing Red  
34. Shades of Grey  
35. Forgotten  
36. Dreamer  
37. Mist  
38. Burning  
39. Out of Time  
40. Knowing How  
41. Fork in the road - **Chapter 2**  
42. Start  
43. Nature's Fury  
44. At Peace  
45. Heart Song  
46. Reflection  
47. Perfection  
48. Everyday Magic  
49. Umbrella  
50. Party  
51. Troubling Thoughts  
52. Stirring of the Wind  
53. Future  
54. Health and Healing  
55. Separation  
56. Everything For You  
57. Slow Down  
58. Lesson  
59. Challenged  
60. Exhaustion  
61. Accuracy  
57. Versus  
58. Heartfelt Apology  
59. Luck  
60. Impressions  
61. Teenager  
62. Irregular Orbit  
63. Cold Embrace  
64. Frost  
65. A Moment in Time  
66. Dangerous Territory  
67. Boundaries  
68. Unsettling Revelations  
69. Shattered  
70. Bitter Silence  
71. The True You  
72. Pretence  
73. Patience  
74. Midnight  
75. Shadows  
76. Summer Haze  
77. Memories  
78. Change in the Weather  
79. Illogical  
80. Only Human  
81. A Place to Belong  
82. Advantage  
83. Breakfast  
84. Echoes  
85. Falling  
86. Picking up the Pieces  
87. Gunshot  
88. Possession  
89. Twilight  
90. Nowhere and Nothing  
91. Answers  
92. Innocence - **Chapter 4**  
93. Simplicity  
94. Reality  
95. Acceptance  
97. Enthusiasm  
98. Game  
99. Friendship  
100. Endings


	2. 41: Fork in the Road

**First up, number 41: Fork in the Road! Hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Summary: Hiccup and Toothless get separated on a solo hunting trip. Injured and with little energy left to spare, Hiccup needs to find his dragon…or he'll die. And it may not be from completely natural causes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon or The Road Not Taken by Robert Frost.**

**

* * *

**

Hiccup usually did not panic.

No, he was always so calm in even the tightest of situations. He'd fallen off Toothless' back during their first flight together and had managed to get them out of the situation alive. He'd dove after his beloved dragon and had _tried_ to unlock him from his watery tomb instead of instinctively swimming to the surface. He'd managed to formulate and execute a flawless plan while being chased by a monster thousands of times his size that was hell-bent on killing him.

Hiccup was very clear-minded. Not skittish or panicky at all.

Which made the fact that his heart was beating thrice its normal rate so strange, and his accelerated breathing so foreign, and his racing thoughts so abnormal. He couldn't focus.

One minute. That's all it took.

One minute…

"_Look out!" Hiccup screamed, scrambling to climb over Toothless' shoulder and get atop the saddle. Of course, his trusty dragon was too busy trying to get his best friend to safety and coordinate his crippled flying that he never noticed the stone pillar looming before them._

_SMACK!_

Hiccup groaned and held onto his left knee. The prosthetic was bent out of shape, and while it was still usable, the metal greedily bit into his stump with every step. He'd long-since fallen to the ground, the pine trees above him turning sunrise to midnight, to tend to his bleeding wounds. But he had to get moving; he had to find Toothless.

With a grunt, the Viking forced himself to his feet, straining his vision and hearing to their limits. _Come on, come on…_, he thought, desperately searching for his dragon. Faintly, he wondered if calling out Toothless' name would be a good idea. But, then again, his fear-filled voice and the scent of his blood might attract predators. And there was _one_ predator that he feared would find him before anything else did.

Slowly, he began to make his way through the forest. As he shakily stooped down to pick up a stick to lean on, Hiccup quietly reprimanded himself, "Should've never gone hunting this morning."

Correction: he should have never gone to the island directly adjacent to Berk to hunt. The island of Berk, being home to hundreds of dragons, no longer had any wild game on it. So, hunters would set out to other islands to hunt, making sure to bring a Monstrous Nightmare or Horrendous Zippleback with them to carry the load. The food being brought into Berk had gone up an astonishing rate. It had worked so well, it became a sort of tournament. _Who could bring the biggest kill from the farthest island?_

The young Viking had made absolutely sure that he was included in this new tradition, having been excluded from almost all of them the majority of his life. And now he deeply regretted it.

Hiccup had forgotten to tell anyone where he was going. He hadn't left a note. He'd just hopped on Toothless before the sun even rose and took off, determined to collect some extra food for his family. His father was the typical "put everyone else before me" leader, which resulted in the Haddocks getting the oldest, most disgusting food while everyone else dined on meals fit for royalty.

Both Hiccup and Toothless hadn't appreciated this one bit, oh no, they had not. Hiccup had mentioned getting food just for them, Stoick had grunted in acknowledgement, and Toothless had gone ballistic. That sealed the deal for him.

It really _had_ seemed like a good idea at the time.

"Ack!" A branch that he'd pushed aside came back with a vengeance, slapping Hiccup upside the head. He held the sore area and growled. _I shouldn't have spaced out like that!_

The Viking limped his way under the tree branch and over a log. He paused to heave in a long breath, completely winded. Blood from a scratch on his forehead dripped into his eyes, causing a painful sting. His arms and chest and legs ached. Really, everything ached. Of course, what can you expect when you fall off your dragon when he's going top speed? He was lucky to be alive!

He stumbled over a boulder, tripped, and fell to the ground. Hiccup's head hit against said stone with a harsh _thunk_, leaving him momentarily stunned. He sat face-down on the forestbed for several minutes before finally forcing himself up to his knees. _I have to find Toothless. _Looking around, the teenager attempted to locate any trace of his Night Fury in the endless, unnamed forest. He was not lucky.

"_Raaaaaaaawwwwr!_"

Hiccup's head snapped up at the sudden, familiar sound. "Toothless?" He whispered, pushing himself to his feet. He looked over his right shoulder towards the sound, squinting. But he didn't dare call out his pet's name; he didn't want to gain the attention of the wrong dragon.

Another call answered the shout, almost exactly like the first, but lower-pitched. Hiccup leaned all his weight onto his right side and plunged his walking stick into the ground. Slowly, he edged his way around the log and towards the commotion.

Two more screeches, a high-pitched whine, the sound of something crashing…nothing.

As Hiccup made his way towards the source of the noises, something caught his eye. He brought his eyes down from the ground (he had been searching for tracks) and looked up. He gasped loudly and took a half-step back.

The top of a tree was on fire! The yellow light strongly contrasted the dark green atmosphere that Hiccup had spent the majority of his day in, straining his eyes and forcing him to look away. He was glad he did; the second he did, the dry wood collapsed and plummeted, landing straight on the ground and shooting embers all the way over to where Hiccup stood.

Cringing, Hiccup brought his raised hand down and took in his surroundings. The newborn fire was traveling downhill, slowly creeping along the underbrush and tree roots.

It was when the fire began to spread out towards _him _that Hiccup realized that he needed to move. Quickly.

_**

* * *

**_

_Two roads diverged in a yellow wood,_

_**

* * *

**_

But where would he go? There were two paths: one going left, and one going right. Each one swerved and went in completely opposite directions. He could always turn around and backtrack…but he'd _just heard _Toothless! His dragon couldn't be too far!

"_Toothless! TOOTHLEEEEEESS!_" Hiccup threw caution to the wind, cupped his hands around his mouth, and screamed. His shrill voice strained to be heard over the crackling, popping, and hissing of the fire. There was no answer.

The fire was getting bigger and bigger, slowly cutting off his only chance at getting his dragon and escaping alive.

Somehow, Hiccup knew that if he didn't find a way out soon, he'd collapse from the exhaustion and pain and never get up.

**

* * *

**

_And sorry I could not travel both _

_And be one traveler, long I stood_

**

* * *

**

"TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup shrieked again, taking a step back and frantically looking between the two paths. The fire separating the both of them was gradually eating them away. In a couple minutes, they would be gone, lost to the raging inferno.

"Come on, come on!" Hiccup frantically murmured. "There has to be a clue!" But no matter how hard he looked, each path looked equally untouched.

**

* * *

**

_And looked down one as far as I could _

_To where it bent in the undergrowth;_

_Then took the other, as just as fair, _

**

* * *

**

The Viking stumbled one step towards the path on the left, stopped, and stared down the one on the right.

What if he was wrong?

What if he was _right?_

Smoke leaked up in his mouth and nose, choking him, cutting off his rational thoughts. But enough of him remained to know that he _absolutely __**had **_to find Toothless. He had…to find Toothless.

A tree branch shrieked as it separated from its trunk and plopped onto the path on the left. Smoke began to rise and a soft, gentle crackling noise managed to reach Hiccup's ears above everything else. The left path was about to burst into flames as well. The right path, on the other hand, looked completely untouched.

Hiccup didn't know if his mind was playing tricks on him, but he suddenly thought he saw footprints in the burning left road.

**

* * *

**

_And having perhaps the better claim, _

_Because it was grassy and wanted wear;_

**

* * *

**

Hiccup had to make his choice _right now. _He…needed to move.

Coughing violently, the teenager squeezed his eyes shut to try and speed up his decision. Why was thinking so hard right now? Right when he needed it most!

His eyes slapped open and he glared down the left path, slightly alit, and the right path, which looked even more welcoming than it had seconds ago. That is, until a burst of embers from a burning log showered onto the dead, cold ground, quickly starting a new fire.

**

* * *

**

_Though as for that the passing there _

_Had worn them really about the same,_

**

* * *

**

"Toothless!" Hiccup gasped out, suddenly at a loss of what to do.

_Think, Hiccup, think! _He commanded himself. But his mind simply would not cooperate, and he was left feeling very confused and disoriented…and alone…and trapped…

The Viking finally made a decision and shakily made his way towards his chosen path, wheezing heavily.

"Toothless…"

**

* * *

**

_And both that morning equally lay _

_In leaves no step had trodden black. _

_Oh, I kept the first for another day!_

**

* * *

**

Hiccup struggled to even begin to cross the path. His prosthetic was heating up to an agonizing temperature from the flames that licked at it. The smoke and embers filled his eyes and wounds and nose, sending him into a firey sea of pain.

The thought to turn around, find Toothless later, and run flashed over his muddled mind. But the teenager simply could not make any more decisions. He was reverted to long-forgotten instincts, the drive to survive the only thing keeping him upright and moving instead of lying on the ground and waiting for sweet, merciful unconsciousness.

**

* * *

**

_Yet knowing how way leads on to way,_

_I doubted if I should ever come back._

**

* * *

**

He managed to make it over halfway through the path.

A sudden, unexpected dip in the ground completely caught him off-guard. The boy gasped and cried out when his prosthetic sunk into a patch of soft ground and refused to get out of the dirt. His body failed to keep balance and he swiftly slumped to the fire-dotted remainder of the path.

_I…took…the wrong…one_, Hiccup's mind managed to slur. He hacked and wheezed, no longer possessing the ability to cry out for help. His normally green eyes became glassy and gray. His eyelids slid halfway down.

_Gotta…call…Toothless…make sure he's…okay…_

"T-T-T-Tooth…" Hiccup whispered. His body twitched and spasmed in sync with his coughs, sending pain throughout his entire body.

**

* * *

**

_I shall be telling this with a sigh _

_Somewhere ages and ages hence:_

**

* * *

**

Hiccup let out a soft, sad moan and closed his eyes completely. For a split second, he was with Toothless again, happy to be out on their own solo hunting trip, not expecting to meet such a territorial dragon, not expecting to fall, not expecting to completely lose himself to exhaustion and pain…not expecting to die.

The sound of the inferno was strangely quiet to him. It was like the campfires that were so common in Berk that all the villagers would gather around. He'd never imagined such a deadly force to be so…silent and gentle. The warmth on his back and arms felt almost pleasant. The only thing that was bothering him was his stump…yes, he had a stump…why did it hurt...where was he?

**

* * *

**

_Two roads diverged in a wood, and I_

**

* * *

**

The unmistakable wail of a certain dragon drifted through the air and into Hiccup's ears.

Like a dog responding to the hidden voice of his master, his eyes began to open.

Was he imagining it? _Desperation does funny things_, Hiccup managed to tell himself. Somehow, he knew that Toothless wasn't there. His best friend was gone, possibly trapped by the forest fire himself. There was no hope. It was a trick of the mind.

Hiccup's last moment of lucidity washed away from him like a tide. He tried to keep his eyes open, though; the swirling mess of orange, yellow, and red all around him seemed almost intoxicating, egging him on. To what, he didn't know. Death, maybe?

The roar drifted through the air at a much louder volume. It no longer affected Hiccup. He knew he was going to die in the fire. He had sorrowfully accepted that. Imagining that Toothless was there would only make things worse.

He allowed his gray-green eyes shut one final time. His mind slowly began to calm down and cease to work.

The ground shuddered next to Hiccup. He didn't respond.

Something nudged him, turning his body onto his back. He registered it, but kept still.

A wet, slimy thing ran its way across his entire chest and face. _That_ got Hiccup's attention.

With all the strength he could muster, the dying Viking cracked his eyes open. In the blurry, smoke-filled mess before him, he managed to make out two unmistakable lime-green orbs.

He tried to say something, anything. All he could settle for was a weak grin.

The figure in front of him wrapped a huge, pitch-black arm around Hiccup's frail body. His head rested on something that was hard and sharp, his chest was pressed up against something much bigger than himself, and his arms, leg, and prosthetic dangled uselessly to the side.

The thing he was pressed up against rumbled and a soft, high-pitched whine came from within.

In seconds, the two were sprinting. The dragon took two bounds, leaped, and jumped over a mass of glowing orange and yellow. Hiccup could see his dragon's wings stretch out and fill up from the heated wind of the fire, shooting them across the…the…whatever it was.

The flight lasted only a few seconds. They landed harshly on the ground. There was no stopping, though. With a grunt, Toothless continued to run through the forest, dead-set on saving his best friend's life.

**

* * *

**

_I took the one less traveled by,_

**

* * *

**

Hiccup sighed and closed his eyes, feeling safe for the first time in what felt like eternity.

Sweet, merciful unconsciousness overtook him.

**

* * *

**

_And that has made all the difference._

**

* * *

**

**Had you guys going there for a moment, didn't I? :D You're lucky I'm in a good mood…this was originally going to end up **_**very **_**differently. And not in a good way. (If you haven't figured it out, I'm VERY mean to fictional characters. To those of you reading **_**I Hear Him Scream**_**: that's me being **_**nice**_**. **_**So Long **_**is generally how I treat my characters/the characters I write about. Aren't I charming? :3)**

**This was originally going to be in first person, and then I realized that I haven't done third person in months. Can anyone tell me if it's awkward to read or repetitive?**

**Also, I'm trying to work on emotions and my own writing style. What emotions, if any, did you guys feel yourself and/or coming from this? Did you notice the choppyness at the end, or did you not, or did you notice it but think I was being lazy?  
**

**One last question: Was Hiccup in-character? I always have trouble with him.**

**Thanks for answering if you do! Hope you guys liked it! ^^ I'll write another drabble soon!**


	3. 4: Rivalry

**Theme #4: Rivalry**

**Not much to say here; comments will be at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own How to Train Your Dragon.**

Terrible Terrors.

They're the smallest of the common dragons, they're loud, they're numerous, and they're feisty. They sneak into huts and steal food, and, sometimes, attack small children. Despite their size, they will attack any Viking that goes near an injured member of their species, and, on rare occasion, another random dragon that they apparently had befriended. Of course, the creatures are downright _stupid_, so they are easy to find and get rid of. Consequencely, killing a Terrible Terror brought no real honor to anyone, unless you somehow made a unique weapon or accessory out of their body.

But that was pretty much all of what the Vikings knew about the little dragons. You see, there are _many _things the Vikings don't know about the creatures they kill because, well, who cares about how they nest? How they eat? All that really mattered to them was learning enough about them to destroy the stupid critters as quickly as possible.

But _we _know better, readers.

On the contrary, in the dragon world, Terrible Terrors were rather smart. They learned quickly and easily and could adapt to different situations and environments fairly quickly. Their defining trait, though, was the effort they put into finding themselves their mate for life. Yes—to a male Terror, nothing was more important that finding a lovely lady and spending the rest of your life with her and your numerous children.

Of course, finding that lovely lady was no easy task. One needed to dance, sing, and fight his way into his mate's heart before she even gave him a second glance. The ritual was made to ensure that only the most talented and smart Terrible Terrors would produce offspring, while the pathetic little _unsmart _ones were bitterly left alone with nothing but themselves for comfort.

This was the biggest motivator for the male Terrible Terror. He wanted to be the biggest, baddest, most intelligent dragon out there, so he could protect his family and his mate from thieves and intruders. But to accomplish this, a Terror must practice his ritual, or he will look ridiculous in front of the other competitors.

And this is where the explanation ends, readers. Let's take a look at some Terrible Terrors to show, not tell, how their complicated lives are played out. We must—

—oh, my!

_Shhh!_

(It appears that a male Terrible Terror has happened to fly down right on top of a cliff of our lovely island! Since it is mating season, he must be here to practice his mating ritual without any prying eyes there to copy off of him.)

(Let's observe.)

* * *

The sunset-colored dragon skittered through the air, tiny wings pumping to propel his small body towards the cliffside. He was panting slightly in exhaustion, for he had not stopped once to rest, but he knew that it would be worth it. _Humans_ lived on this island. There was no way another dragon would see him! He would _definitely _win that female he liked over!

Dropping to the ground, green eyes half-lidded, he allowed himself to take a breather for a few seconds. No sense in practicing while tired.

After a few minutes, he began to move again. Shaking his head, the dragon forced himself to shaky feet. He had to practice!

Squaring his feet and growling in determination, the dragon began to move throughout his unique dance. He pounced, spun, and leaped in bounds, 'running' in a circle and twisting and turning mid-leaps. He rose up on his hind legs, flapped his wings, and twisted on one foot and bounded away from the imaginary 'female' with a loud chirp. Continuing flawlessly with his dance, he jumped up and down, wings flapping madly but never taking him to the air. Finally, he finished his routine with a low bow.

Not wasting any momentum, he planted his tail and lower half on the ground in a neat, stuck-up, royal position, preparing for his song. He had learned from observing others during their mating rituals that waiting for approval never worked, and one should only stop at the very end of their performance.

The dragon opened his mouth and wailed, rising his voice as high as he could in one long tune. It was followed by a rapid barrage of staccato notes, each echoing off of the trees of the nearby forest. It was like music to his ears.

Just because he liked it, he repeated his song. Because he can.

(Oh, dear. Do you see that in the woods, readers?)

Something swift darted across his vision. The dragon jumped to his feet, crouched, and snarled. He immediately assumed in was another dragon and assumed a fighting position. How _dare_ whoever had followed him watch him! They were going to copy his routine! He'd have to come up with a new one!

(This looks like trouble!)

The foliage rattled and shook like the choppy waves of the ocean in a hurricane. The dragon pawed at the ground in challenge, growling loudly and showing his venom-filled fangs. They were going to _pay _for this!

What the dragon didn't expect was for a _human _to step out of the bushes and accept his challenge with a chirp.

Freezing, his eyes involuntarily glanced at the _human's_ hands.

They were holding a weapon!

The dragon was momentarily at war with himself. The _human_ obviously wanted to cause him harm, but they had intruded on his personal time! If it were a dragon, he would have torn them to shreds! And that _thing _didn't even have scales, and its weapons were abnormally blunt. Not a blade in sight—just a strangely-carved piece of wood the size of its torso with four metal-looking hairs attached to it, and another, straight piece of wood with white fur running down parallel to its length on two hooked ends on the top and bottom.

He decided to go for it. The dragon broke off into a sprint, shouting a fearsome battle cry to the heavens. As he drew nearer to the _human_, its scent told him that it was a young female that had _not_, in fact, reached adolescence. His body boiled in rage; how _dare_ a young one challenge him! And how _dare_ the _humans _send their young ones out to fight when they were so…_YOUNG!_ He would make them pay for their insolence!

What he didn't expect was for the young one female _human _to simply sidestep his attack. He was surprised for merely a second—then he opened his wings, flipped, and spun midair, flying right towards the young one female _human _to show her who exactly was the boss of this cliff.

The young one female _human _let out a squeaky, high-pitched war cry of her own and held up the end of her blunt weapon. The dragon smacked right into the smooth, wooden surface, unable to fly out of the way fast enough.

He let out a startled cry when the object _SPOKE_. Its voice was strange and echo-y, and it had a somewhat musical sound to it.

The dragon reasonably scampered away to reconstruct his battle strategy. If the weapon _spoke_, then that meant it could attack him, too! He shrieked in fury; two against one was not fair!

The young one female _human _ignored him, annoyance clearly on her strangely-shaped, pink face. She set the stick down and flipped the weapon around so the front faced her. She brought a finger to one of the four metal-like hairs and plucked it.

The dragon froze when the weapon spoke again. Was she communicating with it?

The young one female _human _brought her hand up to the top of the weapon, which consisted of a long, thin piece of wood that spiraled up and curved in on itself. It had four black sticks with wide, circular ends sticking out of it. The young one female _human _began to run her finger of the metal-like hair again with her other finger, pulling one of the black sticks away from her at the same time.

The dragon's jaw all but dropped to the ground when the sounds the weapon made changed, going from a lower tone to a higher—yet similar—pitch within a couple short twists of the black stick. The young one female _human _repeated this action for the other three strings, each one getting lower in tune as the metal-like hairs got thicker.

The young one female _human _carefully observed the weapon—or was it even that?—and began to pluck _two metal-like hairs at the same time_. Her hand wandered down to a black thing connected to the end of the 'weapon' and turned a small, metal knob to the right. She made the same two noises again, bobbing her head up and down in apparent approval and moving on to another metal-like hair.

Eventually, the young one female _human_ finished fixing her wooden object and suddenly seemed to remember that he was there. Her blue eyes snapped up to meet his. Neither moved.

The dragon, now overcome with curiosity, sniffed in the general direction of the object. He wanted to learn more about it! How did it make those sounds?

The young one female _human _bared her teeth at him. He jumped back with a startled yip, tensing when she bent over and picked up her forgotten stick. The strange creature continued to bare her teeth as she let out a series of chortles. Using her left arm, she held the strange object up by its tip, by the spiraled part of the wood, claws hovering over the metal-like hairs. She held the stick at its end in her other paw and set the white hairs on top of the metal-like hairs.

Then the young one female _human _began to move her arm. And, immediately, a smooth, legato sound began to emerge, flowing around the cliff, nice and slow.

The dragon couldn't help but to listen, entranced.

(It appears he likes the violin!)

The human bared her teeth and made several different sounds at him, but he ignored her. His eyes were focused solely on the long stick moving up and down across the four metal-like strings, the claws racing across the tip, and the beautiful sounds coming out.

Then something occurred to him.

She was singing _better_ than him!

He narrowed his eyes at the direct challenge. Mustering up every ounce of his musical soul into his throat, the dragon sucked in a deep breath. Then he let it out, perfectly imitating the music of the strange object, even a little better. The young one female _human _abruptly stopped, staring at him in surprise.

The dragon let out a cackle. She was _amazed_ by his performance! She knew that he _completely _outmatched her—

The young one female _human _began to play again, this time a different, faster song. It consisted of high notes that quickly dropped and just as quickly rose to an even higher pitch.

He growled softly, once again captivated by the music. When the young one female _human _began to loop the music, he interrupted her with his own version of it. He was going to show her that he was the best singer in the whole _world! _He was so good, even a _human _would be amazed!

Pride swelled through him, when, once again, the creature stopped. She narrowed her eyes at him and muttered something odd. Baring her teeth, she moved her long stick so that the tip her hand was attached to was situated squarely on one of the middle metal-like strings. Then she thrust it down harshly, taking her song up to such a complex level, the dragon could only stop and listen in awe.

The young one female _human's _body swayed back and forth like a tree does in the gentle wind. Her arm and paw holding up the tip of the object would tip down or up at times. Her other arm, holding the stick, was a blur at some times and smoothly flowing at others.

Her song began with a barrage of harsh, metzo-forte sixteenth notes. Her claws flew across the tip and she began to merge her sixteenth notes into staccato notes, slowing them down to triplets. Then, the song took an abrupt turn, switching to legato and tied notes, the stick being pulled from tip to tip with every note. Each stroke of the stick was coupled with brilliant vibrato, flawlessly altering the note. At times, there were pauses that were broken by half notes. Then the song picked up with swift triplets, then quadruplets, and then sixteenth notes again, forming another short loop from the beginning. A few seconds after that, the song drifted off into the second ending, almost flying. Vibrant crescendos were exaggerated; piano was softened; alegre was subtle and bittersweet; tied notes swung into each other without delay; flats and sharps shouted for attention without hesitation.

The final note, a harmonic with light vibrato, seemed to be the only sound in the world to him. The young one female _human's _eyes fluttered, as if waking from a dream.

Somehow, it felt like trying to mimic _that _would destroy it. For the first time in his life, the dragon felt humbled and lower.

For some strange reason, he wouldn't mind that if he could just hear it one more time.

He made no move, waiting for the young one female _human_ to act again. She tipped her head to the side slightly and sat down, bending her hind legs in an insanely uncomfortable position that _did not _look healthy in the least bit. She gestured with her paw towards her, warmly inviting him to come forward.

Cautiously, the dragon moved over to her, sidestepping until he was a mere foot away. He sat down in front of her and eyes her skeptically. She only brought her object up to the former playing position and played a short melody from the song she'd just played.

Without thinking, he imitated it, trying his best to make it better. The young one female _human _smirked and repeated the same melody, turning the metzo-forte into outright forte and swinging her vibrato back and forth as hard as she could. The dragon didn't miss a single beat, raising his voice and even doing his own vibrato.

They continued to battle, each one of them straining their limits to be the better singer.

And thus, the rivalry began.

(…it appears the time for our lesson is up. Please turn in your observations and comments…)

* * *

**This was inspired by Tangled's 'Kingdom Dance' soundtrack. I LOVE it.**

…**and I really want to make a sequel to this.**

**I've always wanted to incorporate my violin into my stories, but never figured out how without disrupting the flow. I have a character mapped out in my head that uses her violin to hypnotize and attack people, though that isn't really the point…**

**I really enjoyed writing from the Terror's perspective. (the young one is so…YOUNG!) Hope you guys did, too!**

**Critiques are always welcome, by the way!**

**And as always, please review! I love it when you guys do! **

**(Can you tell I had coffee?)**


	4. 92: Innocence

**92. Innocence.**

* * *

The world was ending.

That was the only explanation. Everywhere he looked, everything he saw, everything was just…gone. His father, his cousin, his friends, his tribemates, the dragons—all gone. Buildings collapsed and exploded and ceased to exist, forests crumbled to dust and blew away in the wind until even that become nothing but a whisper of the past. There was nothing left except for him.

Well, not quite. Toothless was still there. But the dragon had long gone apathetic, frozen in place, unwilling to move or even look at him. The great beast's eyes were dead-set on the horizon, where the sun had melted away and lit the ocean on fire. The moon shone directly over them, endowing upon them a withering, sickly green illumination that did nothing to help with the visibility. Toothless' eyes mimicked the rancid color.

He reached out to touch Toothless, to try to comfort or find comfort. When his hand came into contact with scales, he'd barely even registered the sensation before the Night Fury's eyes inched up into its head and his muscles convulsed and shriveled, almost like something inside him was pulling everything inward.

To say that watching his dragon decompose into a pile of half-rotted bones horrified him would be the understatement of the century. He found his eyes locked on the remains, then looking away, then suddenly whipping back to see them and back and forth and back and forth and back and forth. He couldn't help the fear and sorrow that bowled him over—but the lack of shock was too much.

He dropped to his knees and screamed. There was no sound. That, too, had gone. No matter how loud he bellowed, no matter how raw he turned his throat, even his voice had fled to wherever everything else had hidden away to. The pile of bones flickered and faded from view.

The moon quietly flickered and burst a spectacular wave of color. When it receded, so did his vision.

Everything else followed soon after.

* * *

The doctor told them that he hadn't felt a thing when he'd inevitably died. He had been too far gone to notice.

* * *

**Just trying to get rid of some writer's block and keeping my skills up. Exams are awful. **

**Don't quite like the ending, may come back and edit it later. Hope you guys liked it anyways!  
**


End file.
